


One Flew Over the Magpie's Nest

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jim gets blood on his hands, Jim's in a loony bin, M/M, Sebastian is SUPER loyal, Sebastian's a guard, Sebastian's crazy too though, Tom's an arsehole, magpie and tiger, oops Jim your crazy is showing, poor Lloyd tho, there's some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: (AU idea by the lovely writer #Dusty of twitter account @MalignantMagpie, I just was the lucky one to plot bunny with them.)Jim Moriarty is locked away in a loony bin, a caged magpie. The people there are beginning to become dull and boring, until one day, a tiger arrives. Sebastian Moran, fresh out of his time in the military, is a new guard tasked with the job of making rounds and keeping the crazies in their places.The (au) adventures of the magpie and the tiger begin~For personal reasons, this fic will no longer be updating.





	1. Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing writing between myself (@OremusNosDeAter) and the lovely writer for @MalignantMagpie.  
> If you'd like to follow the adventures of our boys in real-time, feel free to find us on Twitter~

Tick...Tick...Tick...

The sound of the clock seemed to be the only sound in this pristine and overbearing tiled corridor. Each day was very much the same. He hid behind these bars, positively festering from boredom.  
He'd picked at the tiles, whistled every tune and harassed every staff member...The latter was definitely his favourite.  
Nothing made him happier than seeing the discomfort in the orderlies eyes as he delivered the inmates food or the horror in the nurse's eyes as she delivered his medication...Such tiny, adorable and ordinary minds. Such fun, such fun...But overtime, the same old heads were becoming predictable. Dull.  
He needed a new person to pick apart.  
And fast.

After his time with the military, Sebastian searched for jobs that might suit his specific skill set, but jobs were sometimes rather difficult to come by. But finally he'd gotten a call back and today was his first day. He adjusted the uniform, still feeling awkward in the thing. He'd been given a warning about some of the men and women the building held, but there was one man in particular he had been told he should try to avoid as much as was possible. Of course, the warning only fed to his intrigue of the individual. He made his rounds, as he was shown to, and ended up where he had been told to be wary. He couldn't help himself as he peered in, wanting to see the man that had everyone practically pissing themselves. Sebastian knew not to judge creatures by their looks, but from the outside, this small raven-haired man seemed so harmless.

Resting on his lousy excuse of a bed, Moriarty seemed peacefully asleep. Of course he was entirely conscious, listening to every minute sound that were echo around the institution. The distant and muffled yelling of another inmate...The distinct buzz of the door alarm and, most interestingly, the sound of a new pair of footsteps on the stone floor. The most exciting part? They belonged to someone he hadn't met yet...The pattern of foot falls matched no one here.  
Like a predator laying in wait for newfound prey, It was as if the criminal could see the guard with his eyes closed, allowing the curious man to look at him for a second.  
"Don't cha' know it's rude to stare?"  
The words pierced through The heavy silence that hung over his cell...A silence that seemed to last a decade.

It took a moment for the words to register in his head as coming from the apparently sleeping man inside the cell. His eyes widened momentarily as he recalled the advice he'd been given; to not mess with or interact with this man. But he couldn't help it, he was always one for poking the beast and finding himself in danger. He swallowed heavily, gathering himself before responding. "My apologies, sir. I've been told quite a bit about you and wanted to see for myself. I thought you were sleeping." He replied, his voice quiet.

A small smirk flicked at the corner of Jim's pale lips as his small and not-so intimidating frame sat up and rose from the bed, his neck clicking as he did.  
His dark eyes and dark hair seemed to pop out against the dull room, his pale skin and bed, standard grey uniform would only blend into the background...But his eyes. They were unnervingly steady. Unblinking and deathly observant.  
"Really, now?" A shapely brow quirked as he got a good look of the man on the other side of the bars. deathly observant. "Bad, terrible and...awful things; I assume?" Amusement tinted at his tone, each word oddly bright, especially for a man that was living the life of a caged animal.

Sebastian couldn't help but stare, those eyes entrancing him. He had heard terrible things, of course. It was all he had heard. He'd heard stories of how this man had made another man swallow his own tongue and choke on it, without even touching him. He'd heard how he'd driven others mad, driven some to kill (others, and themselves). But never had anyone mentioned his eyes. Never had anyone mentioned how he had an odd and almost dangerous beauty about him. It was like standing before a caged tiger all over again. He'd been there so many times... There was so much power pent up in that small body, so much strength in those dark eyes. "They never mentioned your eyes..." He breathed, without even realizing he was saying it out loud. He felt planted to the spot, deciding in his own mind that he wanted very much to know more about this man. Even if it meant putting himself in the line of danger.

His...eyes?  
A scoff couldn't help but emit from the criminals throat, his eyes finally breaking contact from the other man's blue hues...Only so he could give an incredibly exaggerated eye-roll.  
"Cute.~" James practically cooed. Half sarcastic...maybe half truthful. No one had shown such morbid curiosity around him for yonks...Most either scared themselves too much to make eye contact...Others simply quit their job...  
Clearing his throat, Jim looked back to his new toy, rocking back and forth on his feet just a little.  
"...James Moriarty..." He was almost tempted to step up to The bars, push his boundaries and extend a hand out between the bars for a friendly, casual handshake. He didn't. Instead, he locked eye contact again and flashed a Cheshire like grin.  
"But I'm sure you already know that..."

The man nodded, nearly getting trapped by the eye contact again. "Your name is said around the place in hushed whispers. You terrify a lot of people." He said, smirking gently, rubbing the back of his own neck absently. And perhaps that's what made this raven-haired man so interesting. The danger factor. But then again, he was always a odd one. The more dangerous the situation, the more interesting it was. “Ah, oh...apologies. I was warned that I shouldn't give you my name, but it seems only polite to do so." Though he did pause momentarily, asking himself what he was doing, what he was trying to prove. "Sebastian Moran, is my name, sir. I'd like to think it's a pleasure to meet you." He added, looking back to meet that haunting gaze, searching the man's face. Truly a caged beast, beauty and power and all. 

"Sebastian Moran..." The words rolled off of his tongue easily, the name leaving a pleasant ring in his tone. This was going to be easier than he thought.  
"Quite the rebel, aren't you?"  
First day and his newfound 'friend' was already breaking the rules. Jim liked that. He liked that a lot. The grin never faltered. His eyes rarely blinked. Yet Sebastian had yet to back down. Impressive.  
"Tell me, /Sebastian/..." He couldn't help but emphasize the name, enjoying every syllable that crossed his tongue. "Do you believe them? All the terrible stories about me?"

Sebastian pondered the question for a moment, looking off. "I...don't know that I necessarily believe ALL of them, but... there are some that I definitely would believe. Others, I'd more be impressed if they were true." he hummed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Should I?" he asked after a moment, glancing back to the dangerously attractive man. "Believe all of them, I mean. All of the stories." he added, making sure to clarify what he was referencing. He knew he shouldn't be standing and talking with this man so long, but he was rather interesting to speak with.

That grin twisted slightly...Still evident but with a slightly more sinister touch. Surprisingly, the staff were correct with their stories. Every single one... "Oh, absolutely...." He edged closer to the bars yet still kept some sort of distance...He wanted to remain ominous, after all. He got a kick out of it. "The staff here are too boring...too ordinary to make up an even remotely interesting story about me..." His words sounded disappointed, his head tilting to the left. "But /you're/ a little more interesting...Aren't you, Seb?"

Sebastian's mind wandered particularly to the story about him managing to kill someone without even touching them. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. "Ah, me? Interesting?" He asked, bringing himself back into the moment, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think I should thank you, because that is...generally a compliment. But also, I think I recall being told being considered interesting by you isn't...exactly a good thing." He chuckled, his nervousness showing through slightly. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Moriarty?" He asked curiously, regaining himself a bit.

"Wrong..." He clicked his tongue, moving to lean against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Casual. Maybe even /too/ casual. He would say nothing more...If anything, anyone who kept the Magpie's attention had more of a chance of survival and, even though Sebastian's presence was only meant to be a game, Jim couldn't help but admit that he was immensely intrigued by the man. Waving his hand, he moved away from his previous comment and took a deep inhale. "That depends...What's on your mind, Moran?"

"What got you landed in here in the first place?" He asked curiously, watching the other man curiously. Watching him move around so fluidly and flawlessly. It was beautiful and at least slightly intimidating. "I mean, obviously you don't have to answer, that's fine if you're not comfortable talking about it. But...I'd like to know, from you, someday." He said, smiling from one corner of his mouth only. "I don't mean to ask and run, but...I've already been here longer than I should be. I have to finish my rounds..." He murmured. "May I come back and talk to you again tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I could ask you the same thing..." He wasn't going to open up to the newbie just yet, oh no...He wanted to get inside that pretty little noggin first. He wanted to make sure that he knew Sebastian before Sebastian knew him. Jim already had a few ideas as to why the retired military man ended up in a dump like this, but it would have been far more fun to hear it from the mans lips. Sigh. But all good things had to come to an end... "Oh, boo..." The grin finally dropped, shifting into a pout. "And we were just starting to have fun..." He dragged out the last word before shrugging and swiftly turning around to return to his mattress, one hand leaving his pocket to wave his hand. "Do what you like..." But he already knew...First thing tomorrow, Moran would come crawling back.

Sebastian almost felt bad for having to leave, the disappointment made quite obvious by the other man. He sighed and flashed him a quick smile and waved. "Until tomorrow then, Mr. Moriarty." He called, turning and heading back the other way, finishing up his rounds. When his shift was over he went home to his dinky flat and thought about the mysterious man in the cage. He dreamt of tigers and snakes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the adventure so far~


	2. Nothing But All Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day rolls around, and there's already tension in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more from the boys (@OremusNosDeAter -me, as Sebastian and @MaglinantMagpie)

When his shift rolled around again, he pulled on his stuffy uniform and clocked in. He made his rounds a different way than the day before making it so that Moriarty's are was the last place he had to go before the end of the night. He buzzed himself through the door and walked to the end, smiling a bit. "Hello Mr. Moriarty." He greeted, humming. "How was the day, today? Heard there was some trouble today."

Returning to his uncomfortable bunk, Jim found sleeping a little more difficult than usual...  
Strange.   
Usually, his twisted and brilliant mind kept him awake with plans that he would be sure to execute when he was finally rid of this hell hole. Not that night. Instead, images of the rookie guard swam around his brain. Constantly...   
No. That wasn't right... The man was supposed to be nothing but a game...A tool....So why...?   
Forget it. He tried to push such thoughts away. He'd see Sebastian soon enough. Or so he thought. The guard that came to his cell first thing that morning was not Jim's newfound friend. Instead, a dull, frumpy man with a short temper entered his cell as he did a quick search. James poked and pried. Shame this guard wasn't as tolerant as Sebastian...And Jim now sported a dark bruise around his eyes to prove that. Typical. When the familiar footsteps sounded down the hall /finally/, Jim didn't even bother to look around, the shiner out of view. "So, he /finally/ decided to show up..."

Sebastian chuckles lightly. "Were you waiting up for me?" He asked curiously, leaning against the wall opposite Jim's cell. He raised a brow, wondering why the other man hadn't turned out to greet him like the other day. He had heard a rumor about him getting roughed up a bit, but... Sebastian furrowed his brow slightly. "Hey...Tom didn't actually...Mr. Moriarty, are you injured?" He asked. Internally, he swore if there was even so much as a hair out of place because of the day guard, he'd have some words about it.

He wasn't a coward when it came to pain...But the dull ache that lingered under his pale skin was just.../annoying/. And of course, that led him to be annoyed at Moran. He didn't really know why. He just needed to take it out on someone. With a loud huff, he shifted himself around to face the guard with a stony expression. "...Observant, aren't you?" A thick layer of sarcasm coated his words, the yellowing patch of purple and Brown looking distinctively darker in that painfully boring, bright room. "And where were you this morning?"

Seeing the sickly colored bruise, Sebastian felt a rage boil in his chest. "Tom did this to you?" He asked, almost a growl. "I'm night shift guard, Mr. Moriarty." He added, his jaw clenched, thoughts still focused on fucking Tom and what the fuck gave him the right to leave a nasty bruise on that beautiful face. "How did he look after? Did you give him a shiner?" He asked, thinking that, if Jim hadn't, he'd definitely have to find that fucker and beat some manners into him.

Jim's lips pursed tight but a brow quirked...Was that...anger in Sebastian's eyes? It was unmistakable. A furious flame burnt up behind those sapphire hues and Jim would have been lying if he said it didn't excite him just a little... "If you're referring to the barrel on legs with a hygiene problem, yes." He didn't take the time to learn the names of the irrelevant ones. Inhaling deeply, he sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chair that was securely bolted to the floor. "I don't like to get my hands dirty...Besides..." He lifted his wrist, showing the red marks left by the chaff of handcuffs.

Sebastian couldn't hold back the growl that ripped from his throat. "So what the fuck sort of justification did he have for giving you that shiner?!" He snarled, not really sure why he was so angry, but...something about the situation reminded him of his days back in the military. The higher up officers always thought it was okay to just take and do whatever the fuck they wanted. He supposed there was still residual anger there. "...I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I...ah...You asked about how I got here, yeah?" He asked, changing the subject.

Eyes widened for a moment at the display of aggression...The display of...was that protection?   
Oh.   
Yes.   
This could work out nicely. That grin that had so far been absent today came creeping back as a low chuckle bubbled from the captive criminals throat. "Easy there, Tiger..." Hm. That wasn't a bad nickname at all. That just might stick. "Look at you...So aggressive." Jim finally pushed himself out of his seat, his whole being sparked with a newfound energy and interest. Hell, he couldn't help but skip up to the bars and grip them in his hands. The closest the two had been so far. "What're you gonna do to him, hm?" He didn't care about Moran's past right now. This was far more intriguing.

Sebastian blinked, brow quirking slightly. “Tiger…?” he murmured, unsure of the new nickname. He smiled softly when the smaller man skipped up to the bars, it was the closest he’d been able to see the man thus far. Apart from the ghastly shiner, he was still quite beautiful, in that dangerous sort of way. He would more than likely never admit to that out loud. “What I’m going to do to Tom?” he asked after a moment, furrowing his brow. A fire started to burn inside his chest and a low growl rumbled there. “I’d like to say that I’ll fucking kill him, and NOT mean it…but I probably would kill him…” he muttered absently, shaking his head. “I could take him out and no one would know. I was the best sniper in the military.” he said, averting his gaze a moment. But what WOULD he do to Tom? What would actually do any good? What would actually do any good? What would teach him not to touch James Moriarty ever again?

Hm...Jim didn't realize just how tall Sebastian was until they were much closer to each other....That or Jim was just short. He refused to admit the latter...Besides, that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the darkness that clearly resided in the free man...That suppressed, tiny and useful glint that Jim was just /itching/ to bring out in him. "...So, That's how you ended up in a dump like this." Sebastian needn't say anymore. Jim had figured it all out. "Military Sniper...Hard-working man...Dishonorable discharge..." The words were rushed. Quiet...But correct. It was all quite obvious for an intrusive mind like Moriarty's. "Tell me, Tiger.../Why/ would you kill him?"

Sebastian frowned slightly at the words coming from the smaller man about him. He dismissed it, only slightly wondering where he had pulled the information from. “Because I loathe people that abuse their authority. I loathe people that think because they’re all high and mighty, they get to beat everyone else down.” he growled, the fire burning bright in his eyes. “He hurt you. He had no fucking right to touch you.” he hissed, eyes narrowed. “He made sure those cuffs were too tight, and he-“ he shook his head, nearly shaking with anger now. “He’s fucking lucky I’m NOT on day shift guard.” he added, letting out a breath in an attempts to calm himself down.

"Do you even know where you are?" Jim sighed, resting his head on the bar...Although his tone was far less intense, he looked up at the former sniper with that same uneasy focus. "Do you even know what type of job you're doing?" Funny how someone could had morals...towards someone who completely lacked them. "This is an institution for the lowest of the low...Scumbags that the entire world would love to see hang." The urge to reach out and touch Sebastian was ridiculously strong...All Jim would have to do was extend his hand just an inch or two... "You know exactly what I've done, Tiger. And yet here you are. Protecting me." Another chuckle slipped his lips.

Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t know what you did before this place, I don’t care. It doesn’t give anyone any right to treat you as he treated you.” he said firmly. “I don’t even care what you’ve done here; and trust me, I’ve heard some rather wonderfully interesting stories. You still don’t deserve to be treated like you’re less, because you’re not. If anything, you should be the one squishing them.” he said, eyes steely. He didn’t know why he was protecting this man, couldn’t quite place the words describe why… “It doesn’t matter to me the moral values of parties involved. Abusing their power of authority…I can’t stand by that.” he growled.

A heavy moment of silence fell across the cell. Someone had actually managed to leave Jim speechless...The kind of speechless that left even the consulting criminal confused. Conflicted. Fascinated. He had to push himself away from the bars. "Aren't you just /adorable/?" Jim finally spoke, turning so he had broken all eye contact with Sebastian. "You've all the right morals in all the wrong places. But something tells me..." He flopped back into his uncomfortable chair, staring at anything but the man still standing at the bars. "You're nothing but all talk..."

Sebastian's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "When Tom doesn't show up in the morning, you best believe that I'm more than just a man with words." He said, growling. "I've done worse to better people. He's nothing, and people like him are nothing." He added, turning on his heel. "I've got to see a man about a dog. I'll see you tomorrow evening for my shift. You'll have to let me know how morning shift was." He said, not even throwing the smaller man a second glance before leaving the cell hall, the heavy door closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Is Sebastian just all talk and no action?  
> Find out in the next chapter!! :D


	3. Megalomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting, but there's trouble in paradise

He didn't go straight home this time, like he usually did. Instead, he tracked down where Tom, the day shift guard, lived and decided he had enough, and was proving a point. He picked the lock and snuck into the apartment. There was a struggle when Tom woke up, Sebastian took a few punches and was cut with the knife that Tom had taken from the counter, but when all was said and done, Sebastian left alive and Tom left in several pieces in separate garbage bags. Sebastian made sure to clean the place spotless. He slept soundly that day. He woke early, dressed for work and went about his duties, ending up in Jim's cell block again at the end of the evening. He walked quietly along the corridor and just leaned against the wall opposite Jim's cell. He didn't say a word.

Jim didn't move from his seat when the guard walked away...Nor did he move when the door shut with that distinct and heavy noise... In fact, Jim didn't move for a good few hours. Instead, he just say staring at the wall with a smirk frozen on his lips as many troublesome thoughts rushed through his head. He was excited. Curious to see whether or not the morning guard would come. Whether Sebastian would carry out his strong words and what that would mean if he did. It must have been early morning when Jim finally moved, greeted by silence and emptiness in place of the burly guard who has mistreated Jim the morning before. By god, this evening would be interesting...He found himself all a flutter when his "hero" finally showed up. Brooding. Quiet. Quite the opposite to Jim as he sat cross-legged on the floor of his cell, grinning wildly despite the slightly faded bruise on his face. "Well, Well, Tiger..." He purred his words. "Aren't you going to tell me everything?"

Sebastian furrowed his brow, crossing his arms gingerly as he leaned against the wall, doing his best not to give away that he was injured. "Didn't have any trouble from Tom this morning, did you?" He asked, sighing. "I'd honestly be a little worried if he had called on you this morning. He's in various pieces in various different garbage bag types in various different dumpsters around the city." He said, averting his gaze and staring at the end of the hall wall. "He woke up, when I got in and we tussled a bit. He got a few good hits but I took him down. Managed to get the kitchen knife away from him and gutted him like a fucking fish. Should've seen his stupid mouth gaping like one." He chuckled darkly and sighed, wincing and grabbing his side absently. "Cleaned the place up pretty damn good, and then left. And here we are.”

Oh. My.  
At the most, Jim had expected Sebastian to land the day guard in the hospital. A few broken limbs…Bruising…concussion. But to hear /this/?  
Shock hit Jim’s eyes and he was quick to scramble to the bars. “No…” It took all his might to not burst into a fit of giggles. “You’re pulling my leg, surely…”  
God, if it wasn’t for the thick, metal bars between them, Jim could have kissed him.  
Not for defeating the bully, oh no. But for being so. Damn. /Bad/.

Sebastian startled only slightly at the quick movement of the other man and he raised a brow. “What? you thought I’d put him in the hospital or something, I’m guessing?” he asked, chuckling and crossing his arms again, mostly to put pressure on the wound on his side, make it feel infinitely better. “I don’t half ass things. I told you I’d take care of him, that I’d stop him from doing this again. You think fucking putting him in the hospital would do anything? Guys like Tom don’t just stop doing what they do because they’ve been intimidated. If anything, trying to intimidate them only makes things worse.” he said, gaze sliding over the face of the other man curiously. He looked giddy standing there, practically pressed against the bars of his cell. “No, the only way to handle assholes like that is to kill them.” he added, voice smooth and calm. It wasn’t his first time killing, and it would most certainly not be his last.

“And I’m the one in the cage…” His tone teased…Maybe even genuinely flirted a bit.  
“Maybe you should join me…We could be bunk buddies.~”  
Imagine that.  
But Jim’s strange little fantasy was smacked back into reality when he picked up on Sebastian’s posture and the way he held his side.  
“…You got hurt, didn’t you?” Jim pouted a little. “My poor tiger…What did he do to you?” One hand unwrapped itself from the bar and beckoned Sebastian over. Jim wanted him closer. He wanted to see the darkness lurking in his eyes up close.

Sebastian pondered the idea of being bunk buddies with the smaller man that so many people were afraid of. He knew that he was right, that he should be behind bars as well. it was only by sheer dumb luck that he hadn’t landed himself there yet. “It’s nothing that I can’t handle…” he responded to the other man’s…was that concern? Worry? But when he was beckoned, he didn’t have the heart, or will power, to say no. He stepped closer, still holding his side, though less conspicuously now. He could feel warmth under his hand and wondered if he had bled through yet another damned wrapping.

Such a good, obedient tiger. Coming when he was called…Disposing of someone for Jim. All within the first 48 hours.  
Jim had a new favorite…And Jim could be rather protective of those. Who’d of thought? When they first met, all the consulting criminal wanted to do was pick apart the ex-snipers head…Maybe spit in it a little…Now, Jim was already unhealthily infatuated…  
With the guard now close, Jim’s hand snaked through the bars and gently pushed Sebastian’s jacket up.  
The first time they’d touched…Only to reveal blood.  
“…What did he do?” Jim’s eyes locked on the would, words still low and purring.

Sebastian shifted slightly when the man reached through the bars, he could see he didn’t really mean him harm, at least for the moment. When his jacket was lifted, he winced and let out a pained hiss, his jacket having been sticking uncomfortably to the wound. “Fucking—it’s bleeding through the wrapping again…” He grumbled. He looked to the other man’s face, seeing…Something, he wasn’t sure, he couldn’t quite place what he saw there, but it was something. “Before I got the knife from him, he got me pretty good, but I’ve fought through worse because of adrenaline. I guess I didn’t realize he got so fucking deep…” He muttered, pain flashing across his face as he spoke. He didn’t dare to move the other man’s hand, no matter how much he wanted him to just put the jacket back down so he could have pressure there again. He had a rather terrifying thought cross his mind when he realized he would let this man do whatever he pleased. There was just something about him…While appearing small and perhaps even helpless, this shrouded man held some mysterious power and Seb knew he would follow it anywhere.

Fingers lingered on the jacket for just a little longer, taking in the gory sight before gently laying the fabric back down. He admire that. The guy had been stabbed, probably more than once, and he still marched on to see the caged man. How sweet.  
“Can tell that you used to be a soldier…”  
Such a tolerance for pain. He wondered if his emotional capacity was the same. “Shame I’m in here…otherwise we could have played doctors and nurses….”  
The statement was…purposefully teasing. Flirty. He wanted to see if he could spot a little spark of want in the Tiger’s eyes.  
How forbidden would that be?  
The guard and his prisoner.  
But although teasing, it /was/ quite genuine. If they were not separated by the bars, he would have happily tended to Sebastian’s wounds.

Sebastian winced slightly when the jacket was returned to its place and he gripped his side again, the pressure making the would feel a little better. He looked up, a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks at the statement about doctors and nurses. He rolled his eyes to try to play off that he had been interested for a moment and smiled gently. “Thank you.” he muttered. “And…yeah. I was in the military. Sniper.” he said, shrugging and instantly regretting that decision as it pulled on the wound in his side. “Went on…bit of a rampage, accidentally killed some of my own men defending our doctor and was dishonorably discharged.” he swallowed heavily, the memories flashing past him for a moment but he shook them away. “You know…you never did tell me what landed you in here. Will you ever tell me?” he asked, not feeling the need to move away from the bars.

That tinge of pink was enough...A sure sign that Jim had at least sparked a little something inside the other man. How simply adorable... Allowing his eyes to flick towards the wound one last time; Jim finally looked back to Sebastian's face with the most innocent of smiles. "Was it really accidental, Tiger?" He couldn't help but quiz, head leaning idly against the bars. "I bet you were a good shot...I bet you still are...Did killing feel good, Seb?" The questions didn't stop flowing. He wanted to carry on digging. "I don't want to talk about me, Sebastian..." For once. “I want…to know…/you/…”

Sebastian was genuinely surprised with the onslaught of questions and that the other man wanted to know about him. His life was boring, what was there that could interest this man that was a secret wrapped in dangerous intentions? “I was labeled as the best. Shooting, wise, I mean.” he murmured. “I used to hunt tigers in Asia. Bagged me 13 of ‘em. One got away but…I kind of let it. I like the number 13 just fine, didn’t need to round it out.” he hummed, averting his gaze. He wanted to avoid the big question, ‘did killing feel good’. He wanted so badly to avoid it, because he didn’t know if he himself even liked the answer that he had. “It didn’t feel good afterwards when the doctor looked at me with those eyes. He was terrified, probably thought I’d snapped and was going to kill him too. But I didn’t. I would never.” he shook his head, sighing. “He attended my court marshal hearing and was able to talk them into just setting me off with dishonorable discharge.” he muttered, squeezing his own side slightly, trying to make it feel better. “I killed quite a few men when I was younger, though. 15, I think. Maybe 20. I don’t remember very well anymore. But they kidnapped me and my family. Killed my father and older brother. So I killed them. Only fair, right?” he smirked lightly, humming to himself absently. “But I liked how it felt back then. I liked feeling their blood, warm on my hands. I liked watching the lights die out.” he furrowed his brow. “You were right, earlier. When you said I belong in here, like you are. Behind the bars, not on the freedom side. If you can call it freedom, anyway.” his voice trailed off, his face going a bit pale. Perhaps he had been stupid not to go to the hospital for the wound in his side. Clearly if wasn’t healing well, or something wasn’t closing properly. He felt his head getting a little fuzzy. “Fuck…” he muttered. No one came down this way except him. None of the other guards had this side. And he’d killed the morning guard that would take over for his shift. If he fell here, that would be it. It would be a while before anyone found him. He blinked slowly, trying to focus. “Think I’m losing too much…” he murmured.

For the first time in an incredibly long time, Jim remained entirely focused…Not even fidgeting once. Much like a child, engrossed in their favorite bedtime fairy-tale.  
Hm…It would have been a lot more fun to listen to if Jim was curled up on the ex-sniper’s lap. Just like an actual child…He really had to learn to control such thoughts.  
Each word and detail of the story was noted in Moriarty’s brilliant brain. His only movement during the entire thing being the occasional, slow blink of his eyes. An orphan…A man who has been to hell and back more than once, unknowingly allowed it to warp him and still lived to tell the tale…Jim could just take him home with him. Never had he met anyone this interesting in what felt like forever…He’d be sure to look after this one. Keep him around for as long as it pleased him.  
Shit.  
Perhaps not. Within moments of the wonderful tale, Sebastian was starting to fade…It wasn’t entirely surprising. By the state of the saturated bandages, the wound looked deep…Painful. Jim didn’t panic though. In fact, he remained perfectly and eerily calm…”Silly, Tiger…” Slow words were purred, his hand reaching back through the bars once more…This time, it didn’t aim for the wounded man’s side. This time, it gently brushed against the dropping man’s face. His skin was clammy…Probably from the pain and the panic that was starting to set in…He was awfully pretty like.  
“Get yourself out of here…Go to the hospital…Get some stitches in you and return here when you can…” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was spoken with level force, like the words of a leader, oddly contrasting with the calm in his tone and the gentle caress of his hands. “That’s an order, soldier…”

If the ex-sniper weren't losing blood quickly, he might have found himself in the awkward position of being aroused that he was being aroused that he was being given an order by this dangerously beautiful man. But instead, he found himself in the awkward position of being on the verge of bleeding out in front of him. His mind was fuzzy but he understand the man's words and he grit his teeth, pushing through the haze that was taking him over. He couldn't die here, not now. He reached out, gripping onto the bars of the cell to keep himself upright. "I'll come back." He said, or swore he said anyway, he couldn't really remember all that well. He carried himself along the corridor, holding onto the walls for support. He badged himself out and there were shouts and the man collapsed outside of the door as it closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little glimpse into Sebastian's past in this chapter, and yes, that is the past that I will be writing in a separate story. It's in the works and will happen...EVENTUALLY!
> 
> What are our troublesome boys going to get into next?


	4. Blackbird, Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blackbird singing in the dead of night | Take these broken wings and learn to fly | All your life | You were only waiting on this moment to arise"

His eyes fluttered open and he winced at the brightness of the lights that surrounded him. He smelled that overpowering stench of antiseptic and knew he was in a goddamned hospital. He hated hospitals. He opened his eyes fully, looking around a bit. He felt a pull in his side and grumbled, remembering why he was here. His eyes widened and his heart monitor made the sound of his heart skipping a beat quite obvious. He needed to get out of here. He had somewhere he needed to be, now. He started pulling off all the wires and monitors and pushed himself out of the bed, gripping his side to ensure the stitches wouldn't pop. A few nurses rushed in and tried to stop him, to get him to 'lay back down sir, you had lost a lot of blood, you're okay now' but he pushed past them, ignoring their words. He went to the desk and told the head nurse he needed to leave, needed to check out. She advised him against that. "Yeah, okay, so make a note that I'm leaving against your better judgment. But I'm leaving." He barked at her and she just glared back before pulling out the paperwork and letting him sign it. He got a cab and it drove him home so he could grab his spare uniform and then took the cab to his work. He changed in the locker room before rushing to his hall. He badged himself in and hesitated at the doorway before walking decisively down to the end. "Mr. Moriarty?" He called, cursing that his voice sounded so heavy, probably from lack of use and the drugs he had been on.

“Good boy…” The praise escaped in a whisper, barely audible. His thumb brushes Sebastian’s cheek one last time before he stepped away from the bars and allowed his Tiger to leave…to get the much needed medical care.  
“Don’t go dying on me now.~” The words were called down the corridor, probably the last thing Sebastian heard before he collapsed. Jim wasn’t too worried…He knew the other man would return in one piece, and correct he was.  
When the security door buzzed that evening, Jim had expected a new face to pop up on their way around the corridor…Yes, he had expected Sebastian back. Just…not so soon.  
“…Well, good evening, Tiger.~” His head turned slowly, a grin forming on his lips. “Didn’t expect you back so soon…”

The guard smiled weakly, his skin still a bit more pale than previously. “I didn’t want to disappoint.” he murmured, chuckling gently. He stepped up to the bars, leaning against them, enjoying the cool feel of them. “The nurses at the hospital tried to keep me there, but I loathe hospitals…” he muttered absently. “I guess I passed out when I left…” he added, eyes trailing over the smaller man. It was difficult to see him in the darkness of the cell.

Like the excitable, psychotic puppy that Jim could be, the ex-consulting criminal bounded over to the bars with an amused grin.  
“And disappoint you did not…” Jim was pleased. Almost impressed. At death’s door one minute then at work the next.  
“And all this…Just to stick up for little old me…” He sighed wistfully, eyes glinting mischievously as he grabbed Sebastian’s work tie with his hands sneaking through the bars and forced the guard closer. He didn’t yank him over too hard though…The last thing he wanted was to pop open those stitches and start back at square one.  
“Where have you been all my life, hmm?”

Sebastian chuckled lightly and pressed his face against the cool of the bars. “Oh, here and there. Asia, the military, London…” he smirked, knowing it was a rhetorical question, but he did so enjoy being a smart ass sometimes. His heart was fluttering a bit and normally he would’ve been annoyed by that, but…there was just something special about this small dark man. “Now you know I’m not just talk.” he added, absently. He remembered bits and pieces of the day before, probably an effect of the drugs that were still definitely in his system.

Moriarty, at first, hummed a response…He was too distracted by the other man for a moment to form a verbal response…He was staring. And he didn’t care that Sebastian knew…There was always something so interesting to look at and he could always find something new. A fleck in the blue of his eyes. A scar on his skin. Natural streaks of a slightly different color in his hair…All of Sebastian was pure art compared to the usual pristine white and crumbling tiles that were layered on the cell walls and Jim liked that. Anything that could keep his attention this long was most definitely a keeper.  
“Well, you better hurry up and heal, Tiger…” Releasing the tie from his grip, Jim pushed away from the bars and folded his hands behind his back. “I don’t want you…Missing out…” The words were purposely ominous, shrouded in deliberate mystery.

Sebastian tried not to admit to himself that he was disappointed when Moriarty released his tie and stepped away from the bars, even a little. He swallowed back the emotion and furrowed his brow with the words the other man spoke. “Missing out…?” He repeated, tilting his head slightly, his eyes trailing over the other man, wondering if there was something on the man’s person that he was missing. He was in that same stupid inmate uniform as all the others; Sebastian imagined he’d look all the more beautiful in normal clothes. Wait…beautiful? He pushed the thought away, a heat creeping into his cheeks. His eyes were a dark chocolate color, almost black. He averted his gaze from those eyes quickly, afraid he’d get lost again. “What would I be missing out on, Mr. Moriarty?” He asked, letting the corner of his lips curl up into a bit of a smile.

Sebastian had taken the bait…Jim had successfully peaked the other man’s curiosity and how could he not? His little hint was anything but subtle yet was inconspicuous enough to perhaps cause a stir in Sebastian’s brain.  
Pacing the length of his cell like a bored animal, which…technically…He was, Jim didn’t stray too far from the bars. one hand ran over the cold metal as he paced, the other one remained in his pocket.  
“Do you like surprises, Sebastian?” He asked, voice oddly distant, eyes glancing towards the ceiling.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, watching the smaller male pace back and forth. He noticed he hadn’t gotten an answer but decided to ignore that fact for a moment. “Mm…depends on the sort of surprise I suppose. The context of the surprise.” He murmured, eyes narrowing slightly, looking curiously at the other. “What sort of surprise are we talking, Mr. Moriarty?” He asked, fully expecting to be met by more mystery instead of answers.

Poor little tiger…Thinking Moriarty would give up his little secret that easily. No, no no…Jim may have been a big fan of the ex-sniper and his protective, verging on sadistic ways but this surprise of his…This was to be the final factor…The ultimate test. Not only was Jim going to bust out of here but he was also going to see if Sebastian would really and truly live up to the loyalty he had displayed so far. Yes, he killed a man for Jim, all over something as trivial as a black eye…Not to mention he had been badly wounded in the process but…Was Sebastian willing to run away with him?  
How /adorable/ would that have been? A criminal and his guard dog…Riding off into the sunset with the blood of their enemies trailing behind them. Jim did love a fairytale ending after all.  
But all these questions…They were starting to grate on him. Stopping his pacing abruptly, Jim took his hand away from the bar and waved it dismissively.  
“You’ll see, Tiger…soon enough.” He exhaled a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.  
“…Run along home now. Rest up. You’ll need it.”

Sebastian furrowed his brow, slightly irritated at the dismissive wave and the way Jim was telling him to leave. He had so many questions, still, and of course none of them would be answered. In the short time of knowing the man, he was sure he’d been the one answering all the questions but being left with no answers in return. He sighed, though, choosing not to argue. He’d be a ‘good boy’ and run along home as he was instructed to do so. He took one last glance over the caged beauty…Seriously, what was with his head? “Have a good night, then, Mr. Moriarty. It was good to see you again.” He hummed, turning on his heel and making for the heavy door. He badged himself out and went home. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the man in the cage, the pacing beast. Eventually, he must have fallen asleep, because that night he dreamt of black birds and tigers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been noticing the things that Seb is dreaming about?  
> I've been having fun dropping those little details in


	5. State of Turmoil

He woke the next morning and got ready for work, pulling his uniform on gingerly. His stitches were starting to get itchy, which he knew meant they were healing. He’d have to go have the stitches removed in probably a week. He drank his coffee and took a cab to work, making his usual rounds. There were whispers throughout the facility, that something big was going to happen soon. No-one knew what, or rather, no one was willing to fess up. Finally, he made it to his hall. He badged himself in and walked down the long corridor, stopping in front of his cell. “You’re planning something big, aren’t you?” He asked, in lieu of a greeting.

Jim’s hand stayed secure in his pocket until he was sure he heard the heavy security door buzz shut. Oh, how he hated to shoo Sebastian away so soon but work had to be done and doing said work around his Tiger would only go and ruin the surprise. And where was the fun in that?  
Now that he was certain he was alone and now that the lights of his cell began to dim, he could get to work. Lights out within the facility made the whole thing as easy as pie…Just as long as you knew where to look…What to find…And what to do.  
They really ought to replace the tiles in these cells. Some just snapped off so easily and were really quite easy to shape. The only problem were the nicks they could leave on your fingers; not that most staff members cared to notice the small bruised cuts that aligned Jim’s slender digits.  
As per usual, the psychopath was lounged out on his bunk when Sebastian arrived, once again shrouded in minimalistic and dreary tones of his cell.  
Something big…This place didn’t even know what was going to hit them. He just had to be careful. Precise…and of course, he had ignore such a mundane and obvious question and replace it with even more mundane small talk.  
“You know, there’s a fresh bit of meat roaming these halls…” That same, strange and distant tone from the night before still rang in Jim’s voice. Eyes trained on the ceiling.  
“He does the dead hours…Just after you leave. Right through until morning…” Tom’s replacement, it would seem.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, slightly annoyed by the jerking around, but he took a slow breath, centering himself. He wanted to know where this was going, wanted to know what was going on. But it seemed to achieve this end he needed to play along with the caged man’s game…even if he loathed the game he was playing. “What of him? Is he nicer to you?” He asked, not entirely caring to hear about some ‘new meat’. “I haven’t met him yet, haven’t even heard his name. You interested enough in him to catch his name?” He asked, having learned from talking to others that Jim didn’t typically bother to remember people’s names. He wondered, for a moment, what it was like in that mind of his…how possibly dark and lonely it must be. He wanted to be part of it.

Was that…Was that a hint of jealousy…?  
Well…Jim hadn’t originally planned on making his guard jealous but boredom was desperate thing and it would have made his game just that little more interesting. Hell, it would push the loyalty line as well, really testing Sebastian and seeing if he truly was worthy of the great Moriarty.  
Slowly sitting up, he leant against the back wall with a crooked smile, exactly parallel to Sebastian.  
“He’s just fine to me…Tall lad. Young. Quite the looker…” And the real icing on the cake…  
“His name’s Lloyd…”  
In all honesty, it was simply a stroke of luck that Jim had remembered the newbie’s name…in fact, it was a miracle he could recall what he looked like at all.  
All details were exaggerated. Yes, the man was tall but all other details were simply cliché’s he had plucked out of the air…He just wanted to see his Tiger turn green with envy.

Sebastian’s jaw clenched and he averted his gaze. It wasn’t any of his business if the caged man found someone else interesting, so what did he care? Why should he care? …but he wasn’t even fooling himself. Of course he fucking cared. He thought that there had been…/something/ between them. He couldn’t be sure as to what that something was, wasn’t even sure he wanted to put words to what that something was. But it was something. It was /their/ something. But this ‘new meat’ made it seem like that was just a one sided something. “Well…as long as he doesn’t treat you like Tom did…” he muttered, kicking himself for the pathetic comment. He pushed the thoughts aside, clearing his throat and turning back to look at the man, doing his best to breathe and relax again. “The others on my rounds have been whispering about something big that’s happening soon. I’ll bet you’re the one orchestrating it.” he said, it wasn’t a question. This man was a sneaky genius, and Sebastian knew he hadn’t misplaced his assumption that the smaller man was more than he seemed.

“Oh no, Sebastian…” A sharp tongue flicked out to wet his pale lips for just a moment before he carried in with a slight tilt of the head.  
“He treats me /much/ better…”  
The words came out far more seductive than intended, even taking Jim by surprise for just a moment…Not that he cared in the long run; It would just simply add to his mischievous little plan.  
Inhaling deeply, the Criminal finally pushed himself up and off his bunk; feet padding across the cool stone floor until he was a few small feet from the bars…He didn’t approach them completely. Didn’t lean against them so he could slip his hands through the bars. He just simply…kept a small distance.  
“Oh please…” He rolled those dark, bewitching hues as he finally expelled the long inhale.  
“You’re in a Looney Bin, Moran. Do you really think it’s wise to believe a single word these nut-jobs say?”  
Contradiction at its finest…Sebastian hung onto Jim’s every word and he was no saner than any of the other inmates in this hellhole.  
Humming away the thought as if it was nothing, Jim turned to look at his painfully plain wall as if he expected to see something more interesting.  
“Ya know…Lloyd actually comes into the cell to see me after you leave…”

Sebastian didn’t mind being told in not so many words that he was a fool. That was something easy to handle because he knew these whisperings were different than just the usual made up shit by the loonies. Jim’s backfire was enough to answer that he did have something to do with it, though he didn’t have any proof to back that, he just knew it. That wouldn’t stand up against anything, of course. But when the last sentence slipped from Jim’s lips, Sebastian felt every muscle in his body tense, his jaw clenching. He was jealous. He knew the signs. He was fucking jealous that this new person was suddenly so close to his…whatever Jim was to him. A friend? Just someone he talked to? A love interest, a crush? Who the fuck knows. “…I see. Well, Day Shift guards get the task of tossing cells. Night Shift only does it when specifically told to do so.” He murmured, trying to play it off like it was nothing, that his stomach wasn’t twisting and turning and making him feel sick.

There it was…That was exactly what he wanted. Whether it was the slight twitch of his eyebrow, the minute fidgeting of his feet or the small glint of hurt in those blue hues…Jim could sniff out the jealousy on Sebastian like a cat after catnip…But this kitty wasn’t done just yet.  
Two steps closer, that’s all he would allow Sebastian. Just two, tiny shuffles towards the bars that encaged him and separated them. Jim may have been the one officially incarcerated but who was more trapped out of the two? Silence fell for a moment as Jim took a minute to ponder…A heavy, blanket like quiet that made those few seconds feel like an eternity before his smooth, provoking voice finally pushed through. “He comes into my cell…Because he has the guts to…”

Sebastian clenched his hands into fists, squeezing hard, sure that if he checked there would be little half moon impressions in his palm from his fingernails. He huffed, letting the angry breath come from his nose, and he took a step away from the bars. Jim wanted to dance, did he? Wanted to play? Fine. The sniper knew how to play games, typically enjoyed them. Surely he could handle another. “Yes, it’s entirely because he has the guts to open your cell and enter, not because it’s his job to do so, or anything.” He muttered, rolling his eyes, dismissively waving a hand, mimicking the movement Jim had made in his direction before. “If I had his shift, I wouldn’t have any trouble opening your cell up either. But night shift isn’t allowed, and I need this fucking job so I’m not about to lose it just because you’ve found a sore spot to poke and prod at.” He said, before realizing what it was that he was saying, and who he was saying it to. He regained his steps towards the cell, pressing against it. “When are you getting out of here, Mr. Moriarty? I know it’s you they’re talking about and you can’t just brush it off as the whisperings of the insane. Because this is different and you damn well know it.” He said, talking fast, wanting to make sure he got to his point before the other man became uninterested. “Night is the best time to go, if you’re gonna go. Especially for you. You’d blend better into the shadows. And I could get you what you need.” He said, being sure to emphasize the last sentence.

Was…Was Sebastian talking back to him? Did he really have the nerve?  
Did he have any idea who he was talking to?  
The change in the Tiger’s mood was…conflicting to say the least. First and foremost, it was annoying. Inconvenient. Frustrating, almost…And Jim had killed people for much, /much/ less…  
What made it confusing, however, was the sense of admiration that also came with it. This man knew exactly who he was dealing with…He’d heard the stories, read the papers…Jim wouldn’t have been surprised if Sebastian had researched him in his free time as well, yet here he was. Plucky as anything. Squaring up to James Moriarty. Moran was either incredibly brave…Or incredibly stupid.  
With a heavy, irritated sigh—one very reminiscent of a sulking child—it became boringly obvious that Jim’s original plan wasn’t exactly going to work…Lure Sebastian into the cell…Finally get to touch him…Sneak the key from his belt…Escape.  
Painfully cliché, Jim already knew that…But he had learnt to accept the clichés and the absolute minimal in the institution…  
“You’re a clever little pussycat, Moran…” He grumbled the response, rolling his head to click his neck before locking eye contact with the guard. Intense, cold eye contact.  
“But not clever enough…I can do this alone.”

Sebastian searched those eyes a few moments. Something had changed in them, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what that something was. He tore his eyes away from the smaller man and back away from the bars of the cell, easily hiding his hurt and disappointment this time. “Fine. If you can do it alone, I’ll leave you to it then, shall I? But do remember my advice…” He said, furrowing his brow. Hiding the hurt from his voice was slightly more difficult. “And if you do change your mind, Mr. Moriarty, as I’ve heard you are want to do…If you find you do in fact need assistance…my help is always open to you. I’ve done far worse for you, at this point. No going back now.” He flashed the smaller man a sad little smile before turning and heading towards the door. He made a show of pulling his retractable badge from his side and scanning out of the hall. The heavy door closed behind him and he paused there, just on the other side for a moment before heading to the locker room and going home. He had a difficult time sleeping that night, tossing and turning, snakes fighting birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's dreams tell us a lot. Maybe some time I'll write about them...


	6. Always a Military Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes~

That was a challenge…Sebastian was actually challenging him.  
Good lad.  
Always nice to find one that keeps you on your toes…Just as long as he didn’t take it too far, of course. With a sly grin, Jim watched Moran stalk away from the bars and down the hall, still planted in his spot. “Don’t sleep too soundly tonight, Bastian….” He remained silent until the last minute, calling out before the Guard slipped through the door and disappeared for the night…Ominous comments were most certainly Jim’s favorite thing today.  
Listening out, Jim once again played the waiting game…The heavy bolting noise of the door locking echoed down the corridor and the lights around the cells started to dim. Lights out drew closer. Lloyd would be here soon…The plan could go into action and Sebastian would be dragged back out from his bed and back to the institution…At least, Jim hoped he would. This whole plan would be buggered if he didn’t…Taking a deep breath, Jim pulled his makeshift weapon shard from his pocket and examined it…Looks like he was going to have to make a lot of trouble tonight…Just to ensure Sebastian would return.  
Poor Lloyd.  
He really stood no chance tonight.

But the dreams didn’t last long, as he was stirred from sleep by the ringing of his phone. He grumbled and turned over in his bed, grabbing his phone and swiping it to answer. He put the phone to his ear, hearing shouting and yelling on the other end, but he was able to clearly make out that he was needed back at work, /now/. He hung up and groaned, stretching out on his bed a moment. “Really Mr. Moriarty? Tonight? Of all—“ he sighed and pushed himself out of his bed, pulling his uniform on. He called on a cab and rushed into the building once he arrived. He was greeted by shouting and screams. He waded his way through the panicked people towards his hall and froze, seeing all the blood. Someone certainly didn’t have a good day…he badged himself into the darkened hall, squinting to get his eyes to focus quicker. He could smell the blood, hear it beneath his boots. He knew none of it was the small man’s. He couldn’t help the slight smirk on his lips as he made his way hesitantly down to the cell, where the door stood open, a body laying inside. He knelt beside it, pressing two fingers to the young man’s neck. “You must be Lloyd, then.” he murmured to the corpse. He pushed himself up and looked around, wondering just how far the smaller man had gotten, and where he might be holed up, or if perhaps he’d been able to escape altogether, just to prove the sniper wrong. Sebastian knew he wouldn’t be anywhere close, if he were still in the building. He carefully made his way out of the hall, following the trail of bodies. With everyone else in a tizzy over the escape of one of their most dangerous, it seems their logic brains had stopped working. The sniper simply rolled his eyes and eyed the door before him. It was open slightly already, so he carefully pulled on it, moving the body behind it. “Mr. Moriarty…?” he called, voice soft, though still sounding booming in this empty hall. This wing had been abandoned years ago when a fire had engulfed the area, started by one of those imprisoned here. “Are you in here…?” he called quietly, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, able to make out a trail of blood down the hall. Please let him be okay… he thought to himself, still unsure as to why he was rooting so hard for the smaller man, opposed to the people he worked for. He slowly made his way down the hall, eyes scanning the darkness that surrounded him.

As expected, it had been easy. All it took were a few big, fancy sounding words to capture the rookie guards attention…A few observations…A few purring words. The poor sap…He was married. Two kids…Closeted. The whole thing was loveless of course, he was a lonely, innocent soul who had been ensnared in the spider’s web. It only took a couple minutes of persuading to get Lloyd to creep into the cell, closing the door behind him.  
Jim circled him once…twice…three times, jabbering on about some nonsense the man wanted to hear before the shard sunk into unsuspecting flesh. The neck, of course. Like a hot knife through butter.  
Lloyd hit the ground hard and fast, eyes wide as he gasped and frantically tired to clamp down on the wound.  
“Sorry, Rookie…” Jim knelt by him, bloody hands smoothing the guards hair in an almost soothing way before he finished the job. The guard probably died after the second blow, not that Jim stopped there. He wasn’t wearing Westwood…or Armani…Or anything else ridiculously expensive, so there was really nothing holding him back from brutalizing anyone who got in his way from this point on. Although clearly a psychopath, it was very rare for him to get his hands dirty so…Yes. He would admit himself that he went a little overboard.  
Sneaky little rookie had managed to press the panic button attached to his radio, signaling an alarm that went back to the front desk. Two more guards and a nurse came in to find the mess…Only one criminal came out, with gun at that. They really ought to be careful with who and who didn’t carry guns in this place…Clearly the senior officer wasn’t capable of aiming. Both Moriarty, the cells and corridor were in quite a bad way…The grey uniform, white walls and stone floors now painted with large flecks and splats of red. Well…at least it livened the place up a little.  
With the heavy, copper scent of blood and muscle tissue stuck in his sinuses, Jim pressed on like it was nothing…Even going as far as whistling a merry tune or two as he snuck around the place, drifting like a destructive ghost. The gun shots were heard by other staff members. The bodies were discovered…But Jim was nowhere to be found, like a sinister shadow. He knew Sebby would be clever enough to find him though…Sebby was different. He couldn’t help but wonder just how the Sniper might react to such bloodshed.  
Ugh. Jim wanted nothing more but a shower. The original rush was fun but the heavy, sticky feeling of blood sodden clothes was not.  
Fiddling with the gun in his hand, Jim was slumped in a dark corner at the far end of the corridor, flipping the weapon around in his hands as if it were a harmless a play thing. his attention was only drawn away from the weapon when he heard a familiar voice, one that instantly set a smirk on his lips. He didn’t come out though.  
Not yet. He wanted to remain hidden for just a moment. “Hello Tiger…”

The voice of an escaped man rings through the empty wing and Sebastian can’t quite pinpoint where it was coming from. It sounded like he was all around him, but he knew he wasn’t, that was utterly impossible. He took a few more steps towards the end of the hall, eyes still adjusting to the darkness. “Mr. Moriarty…come out, please…” he called quietly, peeking in a few of the rooms, wondering where he might be. “You’re not hurt, are you? Please tell me you’re not…” he added, furrowing his brow slightly. Foolish, to be worried about the criminal and not give a passing care for his fellow guards that were killed by the fleeing man. But they weren’t interesting. They weren’t…this man. “You made it pretty far…poor Lloyd didn’t even see it coming, did he? You attacking him. What did you bribe him with, exactly, to get him into your cell?” he asked, attempting to coax the dangerous man to speak so that his voice would echo again, so that he could find him, check on him.

Hurt…? Really?  
There were a small handful of bodies scattered all over the facility. Some paralyzed. Some mutilated and scarred for life. Most dead. Very, /very/ dead. Had Moriarty enjoyed it?  
Yes and no.  
It felt good to wield power like that for the first time in what felt like forever…There was nothing more degrading than being stripped of your Westwood and hair gel before being thrown into a box like room to pace and pace for days on end. Magpie’s were birds of freedom. They shouldn’t be caged.  
But although the massacre gave him an immense sense of power, once the adrenaline wore off he found himself drained. Alone. Like some sort of dirty, wild animal.  
Sigh.  
How conflicting.  
The slippers provided by the institution made Jim more light footed than usual and, as he listened to the concerned ramblings from Sebastian, he was able to move around in the dark without detection.  
“Your priorities are very skewed, Mr. Moran…”  
That familiar soft distant tone echoed in the hallway.  
Disorientating. Everywhere.  
“Especially for a military man.” He was behind Sebastian now, maybe a foot or two. Towards the door in which he entered.  
Jim’s eyes were almost numb, blood matting his hair, staining his grey uniform and caking to his pale skin.

The soft voice seemed to be moving, but it was still impossibly everywhere all at fucking once and it was starting to get frustrating. “Ex-military, remember? I told you what happened, didn’t I?” he frowned, stepping away from the doorway in which he was currently peering, unknowingly stepping sooo close to the smaller man before moving on to the next doorway. “I focused in on the protection of one man, our army doctor…and focusing on that one man, I accident—…I killed all those others.” he shook his head, gripping the doorway in which he was standing, looking for the smaller man. “Please just come out, Mr. Moriarty. You know I’m trying to help you, by now, you know that I’m on your side…just let me help you?” he breathed, frustration clear in the tone of his voice. “Stop this game of hide and seek, please…” He could hear slight movements, but he couldn’t be sure that they were that of the smaller man. He moved so damned silently…Seb moved backwards, eyes scanning around him and he nearly stumbled backwards when he bumps into something. Whipping around he can see the outline of the smaller man. “There you are…” he breathed, a small smile touching his face, and was that…relief in his voice?

“Boo…” The words left Jim’s lips in a low whisper as Sebastian bumped into him and most likely got blood on him just from a simple touch. Yet that simple touch was the most amount of contact they had had so far…No twitchy fingers or preying hands. Full contact. Sebastian felt warm. He felt normal…and…was…was Sebastian…smiling?  
Hah.  
Only because he couldn’t see the grotesque state Jim was in as he lurked in the shadows…a gory sight that would even make a cannibal yelp. No matter how many wars Sebastian had fought, this may have been quite a sight. Especially as the criminal was usually so pristine.  
Ugh.  
Jim wanted a hot bath more than anything.  
“Once a military man, always a military man; Tiger…” he spoke the words like a scholar, folding his hands behind his back and edging past the guard. The stench of blood was still thick. Even in a corpse-less room.  
“It’s in your blood, Sebastian.” Finally, Jim turned…The thin, pale light of the moon streaking in from the small, murky hatch-like window just a few meters away. The light was dismal, but enough to finally highlight the bloody sight.  
“And it always will be.”


	7. But Caged Birds Don't Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Green finch and linnet bird,  
> Nightingale, blackbird,  
> How is it you sing?  
> How can you jubilate,  
> Sitting in cages,  
> Never taking wing?"

Sebastian’s eyes widened a bit, his eyes trailing over Jim’s form. He was nearly /drenched/ in blood, and if it weren’t for the twinge of fear that maybe some of that was Jim’s—no shush, he’s clearly fine—he might consider that he was…attractive this way. Sebastian shook his head, clearing away that…disturbing thought. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d taken a step towards the other man, reaching out carefully, wanting to touch him, wanting to make sure that he was okay. “Mr. Moriarty we…we have to get you out of here. They’re going to be scouring this place looking for you…” he said then, finally remembering where they were, what was going on around them. The sounds from beyond this ward were muffled and it almost had him forgetting that they weren’t in their own little world here. “I know how to get you out of here. But I can’t come with you.” he said softly, eyes scanning over the other man’s face. “And…you’re going to have to get more blood on your hands. Mine, in fact.” he added, smiling sadly at him. “Or do you want to keep going and figure it out on your own?” he asked gently.

Dark hues locked on the other man, unblinking and uneasy. He didn’t want to admit it, but Jim was tired. Fed up. Fed up of sleeping on a cardboard mattress. Fed up of not being able to listen to his music or send a text or wear a suit. He wanted to go home. Right now. Clean up. A little self care was needed before his great criminal web was re-established.  
The obvious tension in the air didn’t help at all…The tension that had sparked between the two men since day one but that was at an all time high at this very moment. No bars between them. Free to do anything if it wasn’t for the fact there was a manhunt on their tails. Usually, Jim would have a flawless and clean plan but…This place. It was stifling. And he found himself stuck, having to rely on Sebastian’s help.  
You couldn’t help but feel something drop, however, when the guard said he couldn’t come with him. There went his dreams of finally taking his Tiger home with him…Not that he had a home, currently.  
Admitting defeat, Jim let out a long and sulky sigh, pushing away any thoughts that weren’t going to get him out of here.  
“…What are you asking me to do, Sebastian?”

Sebastian nodded, knowing he had the man’s attention. “You’re not going to like it much…” he murmured absently, shifting from foot to foot. “You’re going to have to stab me.” he said, blue eyes flicking up from the ground, meeting Jim’s gaze, searching it for a moment before continuing. “There’s a back way through this ward that they never completely blocked off. My badge will get you through the doors that you need to get through. But you have to stab me. You have to make it look real. I told you, I need this job…” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “And I can’t keep this job if they /know/ I’ve been helping you so…” he chewed the inside of his cheek absently, trying to piece everything together in a coherent fashion. “You’ll have to do it in the wound from Tom. I’m already weak there, as it hasn’t entirely healed up yet, so that’ll be the best spot for you to get me and take me down. And then you take my badge and you get the fuck out of here and you don’t look back.” he said, eyes steely with the last bit. He wanted—no, he /needed/—Jim to understand that he had the man’s back. Wanted him safe and out of this place. “Caged birds don’t sing, and the world deserves to hear your song.”

How rare it was to leave the great Moriarty speechless…yet, it seemed that Sebastian had a good habit of completing such a challenge. Jim swore he could feel his blood go cold, and not in an exhilarating way.  
Stab…Sebastian…?  
Technically, that shouldn’t have been a problem…Not after the quantity of people that Jim had slaughtered this evening already. But…the idea of stabbing Sebastian? That felt so, so wrong.  
A war soon sparked between his emotions. Several different arguments whizzing through his head at tremendous speeds as he narrowed his eyes in disbelief.  
“…You’re…You can’t be serious, Sebastian.” At first, Jim tried to laugh it off, see it as some off sort of joke but…looking into Sebastian’s eyes…That confirmed the ex-military man was indeed serious.  
Deadly serious.  
He was offering his own well-being to protect Jim, a raging psychopath he barely even knew. Sure, people had protected Jim in the past. But that was only because he would pay well.  
He was offering nothing to Sebastian. No cash. No weapons. No drugs…Yet, here he was; showing more loyalty than any of Moriarty’s former men. Any of his network…Protecting him far more than his own family did when he was just a child.  
Jesus.  
Jesus /Christ/.  
Jim was feeling. Actually, properly feeling. Guilt, admiration, confusion, flattery, hurt, and…  
Something else. Something much deeper towards Sebastian that he didn’t quite have the time to delve into at this moment of time.  
“You’re sure…?” James mumbled the question slowly, glancing down to his homemade weapon, then back at Seb.

He wanted to shake him, tell him that of course he wasn’t fucking sure, he was risking possibly his life just to get this man to freedom safely. Instead, he nodded, a sad smile touching his lips. “Positive.” he said softly, taking a deep breath, readying himself. “Just a…bit of a last request, hm?” he grinned a sharky little grin. “When you get yourself settled and you’re sure that you’re safe…let me know somehow.” he said quietly, nodding. “Please. So that…I know this wasn’t a huge waste.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m sure with all your talents you can find a way to get some sort of message through to me.” he added, chewing the inside of his cheek. This was it. This was the last time he’d see this man, see those eyes staring back at him. He wished that he could take a picture right now. Wished that he could take his picture right now, remember him like this, in that moonlight, forever. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath. “Alright…go for it.”

Oh, Sebby…How Jim wished he could take him with him. But the ex-sniper was right. he needed that job and the next few months after Jim’s escape were going to be difficult. Not only would he be on the run, he had a whole network that needed rebuilding and that would take long enough…Much like a spider re-spinning it’s web. Maybe…maybe Jim would come back for Sebastian. Granted the stab wouldn’t be fatal, of course.  
He quite liked that idea. He had always wanted a live in, after all.  
Flexing his fingers, the smaller man glanced up with a heavy feeling in his chest…He hoped it wasn’t obvious in his eyes. The steps he made towards the sniper were slow, reluctant…One hand gripped the shard, tight enough to slice the tender skin of his palm just a little while the other reached out to touch Sebastian, ghosting the precise point of insertion…The wound was healing well…Such a shame.  
“….You’re a good man, tiger…” He practically mumbled as he pulled his arm back and did what had to be done…It didn’t feel as good as the other stabbings.  
“Just for all the wrong reasons…”

Sebastian watched the man move slowly and then felt the sting and the warmth and then he went cold. He reached out, grabbing at Jim’s arm, gasping for breath as the makeshift weapon pierced his nearly healed wound. He searched Jim’s face and could see that he wasn’t enjoying this and that brought a small, sad smile to the sniper’s lips. “Take the badge, Mr. Moriarty. Take it, and run…” He breathed, his body starting to go into shock. He focused best he could, knowing that if he wasn’t careful, the shock could kill him. “Don’t look back…” He added, reaching up to touch the other man’s blood splattered face softly, that sad smile still on his lips. He felt himself slip to his knees as his world started melting away to darkness, the cold wrapping itself around him like a blanket. The last thing he saw before slipping out of consciousness was the other man’s face, and then there was only darkness.

The warm blood that started to spill onto Jim’s hand burnt like acid, his entire body tense as he felt Sebastian begin to slump against him.  
“I’m sorry…” The words were whispered right by the guard’s ear, Jim’s forehead resting against his hair as he slowly helped Sebastian to the ground. He’d never felt guilt like this…Not once in his life. It was one of the hardest things he’d ever dealt with, but it was no where as difficult as leaving Sebastian like this was. He was, in his own morbid little way, a little relieved as Sebastian began to slip out of consciousness, at least then the other man couldn’t see the tears that threatened to fall from Jim’s dark hues.  
Finally, he released the damaged man from his grip, shaking fingers moving to take the key card as his own breath rattled in his chest, expelling in shaky exhales. He couldn’t die on him…No. Jim wouldn’t allow it. And that promise Sebastian asked for?  
He’d keep it…Just as long as Sebastian didn’t fucking die on him.  
Reaching into his pocket, Jim took out the gun. This was all he could do to help his tiger now. Cocking it, two bullets were fired into the air, the bangs loud enough to alert the rest of the institution that he was here.  
The door flung open as three armed security guards barged in. There, they would discover a wounded and failing Sebastian…but Jim was gone. Out of the door. Bloody, exhausted, emotional…But free.  
It would be quite sometime before the Tiger and the Magpie would meet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, you'll have to wait another day for the next few chapters~  
> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger!


	8. Into the Tiger's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, loves~  
> Back now and will be adding a couple more chapters up for you!  
> The writing is going slowly for the time being, so I don't want to catch up too quickly

The recovery time was shit. He couldn’t even remember being taken from the abandoned ward. But he woke up several times, wincing at the bright light in his eyes. It wasn’t until a week in that he was actually awake for good portions of the day, sitting up and actually eating food, complaining about how it tasted like shit. After a week or so beyond that he was allowed to go home, and a few days past his bed rest at home, he was reinstated to work.   
It was strange being back in that place. The walls still had stains from the blood that had been spilled by the small freed man. No matter how hard they scrubbed. It would always remain.   
He pulled on his uniform, got his new badge from the front desk and started his rounds. He did them as he had done before the accident, but when he made it to the end, his heart sank, a coldness setting into his chest.   
Moriarty wasn’t there.   
There was just an empty cell, cordoned off and unused. He swallowed heavily, standing in front of it for a moment before a boiling anger came up. He hadn’t heard from the man since that night. It had been nearly a month, he had expected at least something to know that the smaller man was…okay.   
Disappointed and slightly angry, the man finished up his rounds as usual and took a cab home. He showered, careful of the still bandaged wound and gingerly dried himself off. He pulled on plaid pajama pants and laid down, trying to sleep. he had been having a rough time of sleeping, strange dreams plaguing him and making him restless.   
The bird from his previous dreams had been clipped.   
The tiger was mutilated.   
The snake was swallowed.   
He kept finding himself waking in cold sweats.   
After a month of this, he had given up trying to go back to sleep after the nightmares. That particular night he decided to get up and go for a snack. He padded into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes, annoyed to find them slightly wet. “It’s your fucking fault…” he muttered to himself as he pulled the milk from the fridge.

Alright. Okay. Jim hadn’t kept his promise to Sebastian. If he were to get /really/ technical, he never verbally agreed. Mentally, yes. But…  
Okay.  
Forget excuses.  
He’d messed up. And even if he did drop a text or a phone call or whatever now…Sebastian would still probably be really /really/ pissed.  
If a guy lets you stab him in order to save you, it’s probably polite to let him know that you’re okay after the escape.  
He’d have to make a note of that one…Future reference.  
The escape had been messier than intended, that was for sure. Jim spent that night in the shower.   
Crying.   
Beating himself up.   
But not for too long. There was a web that needed reassembling. Entirely. And if Jim wanted to ever get Sebastian back, he needed to work quickly.  
Contacts were made. And Jim set to it, gathering and reconnecting as he went.  
However, even though he was moving from place to place…Manipulating and leaving a ruinous path in his wake, all while not even dropping his former keeper a hello, Jim still checked in on him.   
In the first week, he had given the hospital cleaner a tip to receive information on his Tiger…By the second week, he had gained enough means to access Sebastian’s medical files from his laptop.  
Sebastian wasn’t dead, thank god…But Jim knew by the beginning of the first month that if he didn’t make some sort of appearance, /he/ would be.  
Looking back on it, the reestablished Consulting Criminal could have probably played his next move in a more…refined and calculated fashion but hindsight was pointless. He was already at the bloody door, after all.  
Sebastian’s flat was very much how Jim had imagined it. Small. Dreary. Exactly what you’d expect from a retired military man with a low wage job. Becoming bored of poking around, Jim flopped down at the kitchen table and began to consider leaving the reunion until morning when he heard movement from down the hall.  
Well, shit.  
Sebastian was awake. And heading straight towards the darkened kitchen.  
Jim didn’t have much of an option now but to just try and stay hidden, lurking in the shadows…Much like he’d done on the night of his escape…But good Lord. He didn’t even realize how much he’d missed Sebastian until he saw him.   
Shirtless. Rugged. Running off little sleep and…  
Crying?  
Chewing the inside of his cheek, Jim couldn’t help but watch with that unwelcome and familiar feeling of guilt creeping back into his chest. He hadn’t even realized that he said his next thought out loud.  
“…I think I have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fucking think, Jim!?  
> Jeeze....


	9. While the Tiger's Away, The Magpie Did Play

Sebastian hadn’t even realized he wasn’t alone but when that voice broke the silence in his flat he froze, his eyes widening. At first, he thought, maybe it was just in his head. Maybe he was missing the man so much because of those fucking dreams he had been having that he was now imagining the man’s voice. But no, he realized that it sounded far too real in his head. With this realization, he whipped around, nearly dropping the gallon of milk in his hand. There, gently caressed by the soft light of the refrigerator, was the man he had been worrying about, thinking about, missing. The first wave of emotion across his face was relief and then joy, but his face settled into angry and he clenched his jaw. “Do you know how long it’s been?!” He growled. “I thought you’d at least leave me a note, or send me a text or…or fucking something!” He slammed the milk jug onto the counter between them, glaring at the smaller man. “Start explaining, tell me fucking everything. Where have you been? Most importantly, why the FUCK didn’t you at LEAST let me know you were okay?!”

Well…Realistically this was to be expected…Of course, Sebastian wasn’t going to be best pleased. He may have killed and risked his life for Jim but there was only so much he would allow, surely.  
Yep.  
Jim had most definitely fucked up and, as he stood in all his well dressed, clean glory…No dreary prison uniform and no blood matting his raven hair and staining his porcelain skin, he could see the anger brewing behind his Tiger’s eyes.  
Putting his hands up in mock defense. A slight cringe pulled at the fugitive’s lips. “Yeah….Uh, missed you too, Tiger…” Even now, Jim danced around the simple questions and attempted to be a smart arse…Little did Sebastian know that it was all a front at this moment in time…Seeing Sebastian after so long, after such an encounter…It was painful, he couldn’t even allow his dark hues to travel down Sebastian’s shirtless body, no matter how tempting it may have been. He feared that, if he did, his eyes would meet the grisly scar on the Tiger’s side.  
“…Healing up well…?”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed on the beautiful man, looking much more so now that he was free from the drab grey uniform. He cleaned up nicely—Pushing those sorts of thoughts away, he couldn’t help the low growl emitting from his throat. “Oh FUCK no. You don’t get to steer this conversation train, Mr. Moriarty. This is my house, these are my rules.” he snarled, slamming his hands down on the counter, his eyes searching the other man’s face. It was so good to see him, and he looked healthy and safe and he didn’t look hurt. The sniper’s features faltered for a moment, the care showing through the anger until he let the raging fire boil over again. “Sit the fuck down. Tell me /EVERYTHING/. You answer my questions and then maybe—fucking MAYBE—I’ll answer whatever the fuck you have to ask. But when you didn’t fucking contact me, you lost EVERY damned right to give a fuck. Do you understand me?” he growled, his body practically trembling. He’d been having trouble sleeping, had stayed up hours worrying and fretting over this man, all for him to show up in his kitchen in the middle of the fucking night like everything was fucking okay.

Oh, Sebastian….What a brave man he was to stand up against the Napoleon of crime himself. To shout at him. Tell him he was wrong, especially since James Moriarty was now a free man, broken free from his cage.  
Incredibly brave…or remarkably stupid?  
After all, Jim could have been carrying a gun…a knife…Hell, he could have even had his men hidden around and outside the apartment…Maybe he even secretly wished he did. No one shouted at Jim and left with their tongues still intact…but at the same time…  
No one truly shouted at Jim and turned him on quite like this. The anger and danger that flashed so vividly in those beautiful, broken eyes. The way his fists clenched, his muscles tensed and my god…The way he /growled/. This whole thing would have been so much easier if Sebastian were wearing a shirt….Jim was certain.  
Ahem.  
Not important right now. Not /entirely/ important, at least…Huffing like a scolded, sulking child; Jim did as he was told and flopped down in a seat at the kitchen table. Dark eyes focused on Sebastian’s face. Arms crossed against his chest.  
“…What do you want to know, Moran?”

He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t at least a bit surprised that Moriarty actually did as he was told. And perhaps that lessened his anger a fraction, at least temporarily, as he didn’t feel as blazingly mad when he finally sat down himself, relaxing into the chair. “The obvious, first…where the fuck did you go? You were gone ages…” he murmured, running a hand over his face, clearly still frustrated, at the least. “I’ve been having nightmares about you, Mr. Moriarty, fucking nightmares. I haven’t had a proper nights sleep since I left the fucking hospital and they didn’t have drugs to put me under anymore.” he shook his head, pushing past that. “And why the fuck didn’t you contact me? Before now, I mean. Why are you only just fucking now coming to me? I mean…I wasn’t even…I would have taken a fucking letter, or a text, or a call…But nothing. For weeks on fucking end, /nothing/. And then you just…drop in? Sit in my kitchen and what? Were you even going to say anything, or was it just a lucky break that I don’t sleep well anymore?” he asked, his eyes narrowed slightly, the fire still burning there, even if it wasn’t evident in his voice as much anymore.

Moriarty sat back far too casually, one leg crossing over the other as his head tilted just a little to the side. He let Sebastian speak…or more so ramble. Rant. Vent…He really didn’t understand, did he?  
Jim had wanted to return sooner…He had even wanted to take Sebastian with him in the first place.  
Yes.  
He was in an immaculate state now. Shined shoes. A well pressed suit. Hair brushed back. Phone in hand. But Sebastian didn’t know that he had only recently returned to a life of comfort. He didn’t know the shit and hell Jim had to drag himself through to regain his name and title. And practically by himself too…As Jim had mentioned before, he didn’t like doing the dirty work but a lot of dirty work seemed to like him at the moment. After all, Magpie’s aren’t traditionally birds of prey.  
Silence fell for a moment as Jim fiddled with the device in his hand, half tempted to start texting during Sebastian’s wave of costumes. He had managed some level of control. For once.  
“….I had things to do. People to see…” The whole damn thing sounded like a vacation and Jim wanted it to. He didn’t want to admit that, under his Westwood, were a series of bruises and marks from the things he had to endure over the last month. He didn’t want to tell of all the blood he had quite literally gotten on his hands or the people he had to mow down.  
He loved to take the credit, but doing the deed itself just wasn’t his thing.  
“You read my files. I thought that you, of all people, would understand that I am a /very/ busy man…”


	10. Hotel California

The nonchalant way Jim answered the question, Sebastian knew he was hiding something. It was how he spoke when Sebastian asked about his plans to escape, asked about the whispers. He was definitely good at pretending, but Sebastian wasn’t blind. “Been that bad, hm?” he asked, voice softening quickly. He let out a sigh and pushed himself up from his seat. “….want a cup of tea or something?” he asked, rolling his neck until he felt the satisfying pop. “Not like I’m going back to sleep now, anyway.” he added, chuckling half-heartedly. He was still angry, still livid, but…he was just glad the man was back, and decided to let go of the anger for a little while. “You look good in that. As opposed to that shitty grey thing you used to wear.” he said, grabbing his kettle. Even if Jim didn’t want any, he needed some tea, needed something to keep his hands busy so he wasn’t over there either strangling the smaller man, or checking to make sure he was okay. Either would be…rather awkward. “Why come back now? And why here…You didn’t exactly answer those things. If you’re SOOO damned busy…why come back at all?”

“…Yeah…” Jim found himself involuntarily softening along with Sebastian, leaning even further back in his chair and staring at the far wall. “That bad…”  
God. He couldn’t tell if he hated or adored that about Sebastian. His ability to just…/know/ Jim like that, especially when they’d known each other for a short amount of time. It was as if the ex-sniper were destined to just…be there. Fulfill that lonely void that had been apart of Jim since he was young…It was making him feel ridiculously human.  
“Milk. Two sugars. Thanks…” Jim spoke distantly as he moved to slide his coat off, eyes glancing around the small yet pleasant flat…The place smelled of Sebastian and that somehow smelled of home. Strange. Maybe it was because it wasn’t an old prison cell or the variety of hotels he had been forced to stay in for the past god knows how long. Jim wished he could understand it…How ironic. He could hack into any computer in the world, bring a powerful organization to its knees…But when it came to his own feelings? Nothing added up. Even less so when Sebastian complimented him. That just made him feel…weird…fuzzy. Still, he thanked him and brushed out the expensive jacket.  
“…I wanted to.” The criminal took a long time to mumble an answer the final question, rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to ease the tension that was constantly building in them. Ugh. Every movement just triggered another ache in his beaten body.  
“….To see you. I suppose…”

“To see me…” he murmured, repeating Jim’s words as he paused in his search for mugs for their tea. “You broke into my flat, sat in my kitchen to lie in wait…all so you could see me?” he asked. He chuckled and shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit. “A shower will help with the aches, a bath will work even better. Would you like to take a bath? I could make something to eat—have you eaten recently?” he asked, turning to look over at Jim. He let his eyes trail over him, seeing the hinting of bruises just under his collar and his eyes narrowed, a fire growing in him like the one when he had first seen Jim hurt. “Whoever hurt you…they better not still be alive.” he muttered, turning away quickly, not wanting Jim to see the anger that had boiled up in his eyes.

“What? Isn’t that usually how people do it?” Jim couldn’t help a cheeky sort of grin, his eyes following Sebastian across the room. There was a sort of elegance to the sniper…Even though he was muscular and scarred up to hell, he was spectacular to watch...Even if that large, healing wound on his side sent those stupid waves of guilt to flood over the magpie.  
“Look at you…” His tone changed, lowering slightly but still staying soft. Fond. Dark eyes trailed away from Sebastian to the table, as if he were zoning out just a little. “Even after all I’ve done to you. All I’ve put you through…And you’re still fussing over me like some kind of mother hen…” Shifting in his seat, Jim couldn’t help but wince slightly at the achy pain that came with it.  
“I should leave you in peace, Tiger…You need rest. I’m nothing but a /horrible/ influence, after all.”

Sebastian turned to face Jim, eyes trailing over him carefully, the fact that he was injured was still thoroughly bothering him. “Mr. Moriarty, if you leave this flat tonight without me having been the one to boot your arse out my door, I will never speak to you again and I will be content with that.” he said, in a soft soft of threatening way. “The only place you should be going right now, Mr. Horrible Influence, is the bath. You’re a genius, aren’t you? I’m sure you can find your way to it.” he purred, throwing a wink at the smaller man before turning his back on him again, setting about making the other man—and himself—something to eat. “Let yourself soak for a while, it’ll help ease the strain and ache in your body. Make sure the water is bordering on hot. But don’t burn yourself, yeah?” he chuckled lightly before sighing. “I’ll put out some clothes for you to borrow for the night and then you can go back to being your fancily dressed self in the morning.” he added, leaving no room for any sort of argument.

Jim blinked slowly, Sebastian’s words hitting deep. He was serious…soft, but dead serious and that certain dominance that resided in those gentler tones was enough to make his chest almost leap.  
Weird.  
Usually, no one could tell Jim what to do.  
“…Are you holding me hostage, Mr. Moran?” Like the sniper, the base of his tone was soft…The only difference was that his was tinted with a teasing edge, a Cheshire like grin spreading across his features as he eased his aching frame out of the chair and slipped his overcoat off.  
“Don’t fuss yourself.” He waved his hand, the grin untouchable as he began to move around and out the kitchen. He couldn’t help but purposely brush against Sebastian…Just very lightly as he passed, fingers grazing the toned flesh of his back.  
“I’m not going to drown.”  
There was something…oddly domestic about this. Cozy. Comfortable…Something Jim was quite foreign to. He hated to admit it, but…he liked it. Almost as much as he was going to like this soak in the bath. Loosening his tie as he walked away towards the bathroom.  
“…Hey, Seb?” Something had stopped the fugitive in the middle of the hallway, compelling him to turn back for a moment. “…Thank you.”  
The words weren’t tinged with any sort of sass or sarcasm. They were even. Quiet. Sincere along with his smile…And with that, he flashed a little wink before disappearing to take that well deserved bath.

Holding him hostage? The thought of him being able to hold Moriarty against his will was almost laughable. He’d escape even more easily from this flat than he had escaped from the prison in which he’d been caged. He shook his head and paused when he felt the subtle brush of the other man’s fingers over his back. He felt it like a bolt of electricity through his skin, a shudder running through him. He wasn’t sure what this was, between the two of them, but whatever it was…it was nice. He liked it. He had certainly missed the smaller man, their back and forth banter, the give and take. The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced towards the raven-haired man and smiled lightly, but before he could respond, he had winked and disappeared into the other room. He sighed, shaking his head, grin pulling at his lips. If he wasn’t careful, he was sure he could fall in love with that man, and he was more than sure that would be a dangerous adventure. He hummed as he cooked something up for the other man to eat once he was finished soaking, and left it in the oven with the heat off so it wouldn’t get too cold. He padded into his room and dug through his drawers, trying to find something that wouldn’t be too…loose on the smaller man. He found an older shirt and some pajama pants and wandered over to the bathroom door, grabbing a towel on his way. “Mr. Moriarty?” he called through the door. “I’m going to leave some clothes and a towel on the sink for you, is it okay if I come in?”

Jim was quick to make himself at home within the cozy little apartment, especially once he got to the bathroom. The water was run hot, steaming up the entire room in a warm and welcoming way…A few bubbles were thrown in for good measure, his music player had been set up on his phone, shuffling his favorite 70’s hits…a change from his usual 60’s and 80’s playlists.  
Stripping down, folding his suit and setting it to one side, Jim used the back of his hand to wipe at the fogged up mirror…The reflection he saw was barely recognizable as his own.  
Deep purple, brown, red and green patches merged into deep bruises across his torso. Most around his ribs, some along his arms, his back…some even branching up his neck. He was lucky to avoid getting them on his face this time.  
Shrugging an achy shrug, the water was turned off and Jim was quick to submerge himself in its bubbly warmth, a long, tired yet pleasurable groan leaving his lips as he did. He needed this…big time. It made a nice change to all the drab hotel showers he’d been forced to take…He could already feel his muscles start to relax, their long aching starting to soften.  
He was midway through listening to ‘Hotel California’ when Sebastian’s voice piped up against the music…Jim didn’t even bother opening his eyes, he was too busy relaxing like a pampered cat. It was a miracle he wasn’t actually purring.  
“Mmm? Come in…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
> What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise), bring your alibis..."


	11. To Keep You Safe

Upon hearing the permission to come in, Sebastian pushed open the door, the warmth hitting him first, and then the steam. He smiled softly and couldn’t help but glance towards the tub, the bruises near the smaller man’s neck even more evident now that he didn’t have clothes hiding them. He quickly averted his gaze, feeling a red hot rage burning up inside of him. He took a breath, trying to center himself. “Sorry…” he muttered softly, carefully setting the clothes and the towel on the counter near the sink. “Is the heat helping?” he asked, decidedly not looking towards the tub, not wanting to lose his head. “I’ve got some food waiting for you for when you’re done soaking.” he added absently.

Sebastian was a strange, disorientating sight in this steam, not that Jim was really looking if he was to be honest, he was too busy enjoying his soak.. As the other man entered, the bubbles and thick, warm fog preserved most of Jim’s decency…Not that he cared right now anyway. Sebastian could see him stark naked and he wouldn’t want to budge from his little state of watery euphoria.  
He did, however, smile when Sebastian spoke, sitting up just slightly and allowing his eyes to open, dark hair now damp and floppy. “Are you going to tuck me in tonight? With a story too?” He was amused by the whole situation…Just to think, his original plan was to pop in to say hello then bugger off again.  
He never expected to find himself in the tub.  
“I’ll be honest, Seb…” One hand emerged from the water to smooth his hair back, up and out of his eyes. “…I half expected you to punch me.”

The sniper furrowed his brow, unable to stop himself turning to shoot a glare at the man in his tub. “Still might…but you’re already bruised enough. And you haven’t even told me /why/.” he muttered, leaning back against the counter. He let his eyes trail over what could be seen of the other man, which wasn’t all that much, but it was enough to see that the bruises travelled further downwards. He clenched his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted copper to keep himself from boiling over. Instead, he decided to focus on the other man’s clearly teasing questions. “You’ll be sharing the bed with me tonight. Hard to tuck you in if I’m in bed next to you. But I could certainly tell you a story.” he smirked, letting his anger siphon off into this teasing. “Maybe I’ll read you one of the books I used to read to my little brother when we were kids. How’s that sound?” he hummed, that mischievous glint in his eyes obscured by the steam, he was sure.

A small, amused chuckle slipped the Magpie’s lips at the thought of Sebastian actually lashing out at him. It was an unlikely thing, but still quite funny to imagine in Jim’s twisted mind. He would love to see Sebastian at his full potential…Sweat on his brow, blood on his hands and an unfathomable fury in his eyes. Just like when he killed Tom…Oh boy, would he have paid a pretty penny to see that.  
Wincing slightly, Jim sat up a little more in the water, making sure to remain suitably hidden. He was a notorious flirt with a promiscuous vocabulary, but he could still be modest…No matter how badly he craved Sebastian’s touch…  
Ahem.  
His mind was wandering again.  
He knew that the bruises were far easier to see in his position and moving hurt but…Sebastian had already seen. He wasn’t ashamed.  
With his head rolling up to look at the ceiling, he finally spoke.   
“Why?” The words lightly echoed on the tiles, almost reminiscent of the old institution. “…To keep you safe, Tiger.”

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “Are you trying to tell me that you got yourself beat to hell by…whoever the fuck did this to you…All to keep /me/ safe?” He asked, eyes trailing over the smaller man, who he could see more of now that he’d moved up. If he weren’t already warm from standing in this room, he might be worried his flushed cheeks would give away his thoughts. “How exactly does that keep /me/ safe? And for that matter…Keep me safe from /what/? And /why?” He asked. Wasn’t it /his/ job to keep the smaller man safe, and not the other way around? Honestly, he couldn’t think of what Jim would be keeping him safe from.

If Jim were to be entirely honest, he didn’t want to talk about it…Part of him wasn’t even sure if he should, but…He at least owed Sebastian some sort of explanation. He did risk his life for the criminal, after all.  
Yet /another/ sigh slipped his lips, eyes still fixated on the tiling that surrounded the bath. “…I have a network.” He simply shrugged. “A web, if you will…One that I’ve spent countless hours…countless /months/ assembling. Every detail, every dealing, every association and every crime. All connected through various links across the world. My life’s work…Suddenly…”  
The atmosphere that his voice created was broken by the deliberate splash of his hand hitting the water, his eyes still elsewhere as he told his story in his typical dramatic style.  
“Starts to fray. Someone starts cutting the threads while I’m locked up and unable to do anything. Allies become enemies, and enemies want me dead…”  
His head finally and slowly rolled over to look at Sebastian, his eyes piercingly dark against the steam of the bathroom.  
“So what do you suppose happens when they find out I’ve escaped?” He scooted towards the edge of the tub, leaning just a little closer as he looked upwards.  
“What do you suppose happens when they find out that someone helped me escape?”  
Eye contact finally broke, Jim held that tension for just a few more moments before casually laying back in the tub like nothing ever happened.  
“I just had to go away to tie up some loose ends. That’s all.”

It hit him like a ton of bricks, then: Jim was hurt because of /him/. However unintentional and without his knowledge it had been, the mere thought made his stomach twist in ways that were more than uncomfortable. “It’s my fault, then…” he breathed, unable to keep it in. He swallowed heavily, letting his eyes trail over to Jim, looking over all of those bruises, all in various stages of healing. Some clearly older than others, some bigger and much more painful looking.  
And all of it, all of those…were his fault.  
He closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding in. “I want you to stay here with me.” he said suddenly, without thinking about it.  
Well, that wasn’t true. He’d thought about it. Thought about it plenty while Jim had been gone and he was stuck alone.  
“I want you to stay here with me, if you can. If you…don’t have other pressing matters to take care of, if you don’t have someone or something that you need to go back to.” he elaborated, gripping the edge of the sink counter to stabilize himself. “Obviously, you don’t have to.—Well, tonight you do. I won’t take any argument on that.” he chuckled lightly, relieving his own tension. “But…after tonight, I /want/ you to stay here, but…you don’t /have/ to. I’ll understand if you have other things to do, other people to see, and the like…” he averted his gaze.  
He didn’t want to admit to missing this man. He didn’t want to admit to the terrible nightmares he’d been having since he had disappeared from his life. But he couldn’t let him slip out again, not that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while  
> I'm so sorry for the inconvenience to you lovely readers.
> 
> Just keep on the lookout for the next chapter to be posted.


End file.
